To Love a Knight
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Sequel to "Beyond the Mask", Meta Knight wishes to be human. Will his wish come true and how will Mitsuki feel when he tells her about it? Meta KnightxOc; FoxXFalco


**Here is the sequel to "Beyond the Mask". I just thought about this fic while I was in town and got another one for all you Meta KnightxOc lovers!**

**Pit: What about me?**

**Me: Don't worry, I will have one with you soon.**

**Wolf: What about me?!**

**Me: ... Well...**

**Link: Ok, you know what, just this get over with. No need for the readers to see this argument, which seems to be pointless.**

**Meta Knight: ......................**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB. Mitsuki is mine!**

"Mitsuki, why do you love me?" Meta Knight asked that night as he and his lover were in his room, enjoying their time alone together.

Mitsuki looked down at him. "I love you for who you are. Why do you ask, Meta?"

The knight sighed before looking down at his feet. "It's just… I'm not human and it may not be right for us to be together… Haven't you even thought of that?"

The female fighter giggled. "Silly, it does not matter what that person is, all that matters is loving that person for who you are." She looked at her hands, blushing a little. "I mean, you are mysterious, caring, serious, and also very brave. I like that in a person like you. Why?"

"I… I always wanted to be human when I fell in love with you…" Meta Knight looked up at her through his mask. "Would the laws of your world forbid this kind of relationship? That is what I have feared the most."

Mitsuki then sighed. "Meta Knight… I do not have the power to change you… I'm sorry…"

Meta Knight put a hand on top of hers. "You do not need to apologize. Even if I am not human, even if our worlds' laws forbid this, we can run away together, start a new life together, and… have a family…" He looked away, blushing from all of those things that he had just said.

That got the girl to blush furiously. "M-Meta Knight? Wh-what?"

Then the knight looked at her and put both of her hands in his, looking at her straight in the eye. "Mitsuki, when this whole tournament is over, will you marry me?"

"!!!!" Mitsuki's eyes were widened big time! "I… I don't know what to say…!"

"Please say yes!" Meta Knight pleaded. "I cannot live without you! Please… I love you, Mitsuki…"

After that, he took off his mask and kissed her fully on the lips. Mitsuki was blushing even more before she closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hands holding his back. They pulled away and then Mitsuki held him in his arms, holding him close like a teddy bear.

She whispered, "Of course… I will marry you, Meta… I want to be yours and only yours…"

Meta Knight felt tears welling in his eyes; tears of happiness and joy. He held her in return and then there was something magical happening in the last minute. Meta Knight was covered in white light and Mitsuki covered her eyes from being blinded by the light. When the light subsided, she took a look to only gasp, her eyes widened once again. Standing was Meta Knight, in human form!! He still had his mask in hand and he looked like a prince from a fairy tale; armor and clothing similar to Marth's, but not even close! He had dark blue hair, tied to a ponytail and golden eyes.

He looked at himself and asked, "What happened?"

Mitsuki whispered, "Is that you, Meta?"

Meta Knight soon looked at her. "This must be a dream… This isn't possible…"

Then the girl got up and cupped his face in her hands. "This is real. I can feel you and you can feel me… This is actually happening…" She smiled. "I guess miracles can happen, huh?"

Then the man smiled. "I guess so… I am going to miss my wings, though…" He sighed. "I always liked flying…"

Mitsuki giggled. "You know, we can turn you back somehow."

Meta Knight cried out, "No, no, no! I like this better!!"

"Just kidding!" Mitsuki said as she laughed before they kissed.

Meanwhile, Wolf just discovered of Fox and Falco's secret. He could not believe it, so he had to confront them. He walked into their room, only to see them making out. He screamed and that got their attention. They could not help but grin nervously.

"H-Hey Wolf. What's up?" Fox asked.

Falco growled, "What are you doing here? Can't you see what me and Fox are doing?"

Wolf cried out, "I know what is going on between you two!! You two are gay!!"

"Not really. Mainly bi," the two said before making out.

Wolf yelled, turning away, "THAT'S IT, I'M OUTTA HERE CAUSE YOU TWO ARE NUTCASES!!!"

He ran off and slammed the door behind him. Olimar and Captain Falcon came from their hidden spot and continued to spy on the fox and the bird, big grins on their faces.

* * *

**Wolf: O.O WTH?!**

**Pit: ROFL Olimar... and Captain Falcon XD**

**Meta Knight: ... Disturbing.**

**Me: Tough! ****That's it. NO, Olimar is NOT gay. Captain Falcon seems to be, so I put them in just for the humor and all. This is my second fic with yaoi, so for you yaoi fangirls, I will make more like this.**

**Link: Don't you think that it will be weird if there was a yaoi fic with Olimar in it?**

**Red: I do not know how I got here.**

**Diddy: Neither do I.**

**Snake: (Hiding in box, still himuliated from "Get Out of the Box!")**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for reading ^^**

* * *


End file.
